Baby carriers, car seats and infant seat power rockers are known. Infant seats with power means to cause them to oscillate about an axis located in a fixed position are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,080 and 3,851,343 issued, respectively, Apr. 4, 1972 and Dec. 3, 1974.
A rockable infant seat carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,206 issued Feb. 1, 1983 and means for rocking such type of seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,949 issued Jan. 22, 1991.
Bases for supporting an infant carrier seat are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,656,680 and 4,911,499 issued, respectively, Apr. 14, 1987 and Mar. 27, 1990. In each instance, the base incorporates therein means to cause movement of the seat. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,680, the infant carrier is raised and lowered about a pivot axis fixed in position and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,499 the base swings back and forth.
A swinging or oscillating movement (i.e. pivoting about an axis disposed in a fixed location) is quite a different motion for a body to be subjected to than is that from a rocking movement. Old and young alike seem to derive relaxation as a result of being subjected to a rocking action which involves a moving pivot axis.